The process of cell division requires the correct sequence and timing of various cellular processes to ensure faithful transmission of the genetic material and cellular contents. The entry to anaphase occurs upon the cleavage of sister-chromatid cohesion by a protease known as separase. Separase has recently been shown to promote anaphase spindle dynamics and cytokinesis concomitantly with chromosome segregation in budding yeast. Previous studies from our laboratory identified a temperature-sensitive allele of the separase homologue in C. elegans. Embryos from these separase-mutant worms shifted to the restrictive temperature display several meiotic and mitotic defects such as chromosome nondisjunction, osmotic and mechanical sensitivity, and cytokinesis failure. Using various genetic and cell biological techniques, I propose to uncover the mechanisms by which separase contributes to the completion of cytokinesis in the early embryo of C. elegans. Through this analysis, I hope to extend the understanding of the molecular mechanisms utilized for the temporal coordination of chromosome segregation with the onset of anaphase and cytokinesis. [unreadable] [unreadable]